StarBurst
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: Contest entry for Lamatikah Juicy goodness, indeed. .yuffie x riku.


_Star.Burst_

_Contest entry for Lamatikah_

_Yuffie's POV_

**All standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

_Hack. Slash. Chop._

_Hack. Slash. Chop. _

Today was the usual norm around Traverse Town. You know, get up, shower, eat, fight heartless, eat, sleep, repeat. Hoping to find anything interesting in this dull town, I wondered around aimlessly until these guys showed up.

_Hack. Slash. Chop._

Hey, that would make a pretty good beat…

_Hack. Slash. Chop._

_Hack. Slash. Chop._

_Hack. Slash – _"Whoa!"

Damn little bugger almost got me! Alright then, you asked for it! Dashing forward with my amazing ninja speed, I make quick work of the little demon; and good thing too 'cause those black twitchy feelers were starting to freak me out.

"Ha ha! Take that you little—" I stop short 'cause something's not right. Like something's right…above…me? "fuck…"

"Watch it!" Suddenly, a black and blue blur comes out of nowhere sending the Large Body crashing head first into a nearby wall. A large red heart floats up into the sky and beyond.

"…er?" Great, now Cid's rubbing off on me. I watch silently as the same blur soars back into in the shadows. Now I know I should be cautious and at least have a weapon on hand but I just stand there like a retard and stare at him/her/whatever.

Without so much as a word, _he_ steps out into the dim night lighting. He looks like one of those guys that shouldn't exist in real life; you know the typical tall, dark, and handsome, but ten times better. And he's definitely handsome; with those aquamarine eyes, silver hair, and pale skin he's probably had his share of fangirls and then some.

And just when I think he's about to say something, he turns and walks away. He just snubbed me. The creep just snubbed _me_, The Great Ninja Yuffie, for gawd sake!

"Hey wait!" He just keeps walking along as his humongous shoes thud with every step. Wonder if he happens to know Sora…huh. "Get back here!" Fine then, if he doesn't want to listen then I'll _make _him listen. Once again using my awesome ninja speed I disappear and tackle the jerk from the front. Ha! Take that!

I pout and stare down at him while just looks back at me like I've grown another head or two. Then, those two bright orbs narrow.

"Get off."

"Eh, no." A fine silver eyebrow rises.

"And why not?"

"'Cause you didn't listen to me when I was talking to you." Duh, dumbutt. He lets a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"So, what do you want?" What do I want? I want a lot of things actually, like a lifetime supply of chocolate and enough shuriken to fill this whole town but I don't think I'll be getting those anytime soon.

"Um…How about…"

"_Yes_?" Ooo, I'm beginning to tick him off. _Cute_.

"We talk while sharing my candy?" He just blinks up at me, obviously confused. I apparently have that sort of effect on people, as dear Aerith has informed me.

"Sure, as long as you don't jump on me anymore," he responds. I let out a small cheer of joy and climb off him, although I was really enjoying the close contact. While he's getting to his feet, I walk over to a nearby bench and plop down. He follows my example, just with more grace and shexiness.

I reach into my back pocket, hoping to find them which I do. I take out the whole package, tear it open, and pop an orange one with the wrapper still on in my mouth. And once again, Mr. I'm-too-shexy-for-my-shirt stares at me like I just miraculously grew a tail.

"What?"

"Did you just eat the paper?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"Heard of what?" he asks.

"If you can undo the wrapper of a starburst with your tongue, you're a natural at kissing. Everybody knows that!" Seriously, I've seen tons of girls and guys try it and very few have succeeded. I keep going at it while reading the candy's slogan in tiny red print.

'Juicy goodness' huh?

…

…

…

It's been a whole minute and I _still_ haven't gotten it yet. Come on; I'm supposed to be able to do anything! Must. Keep. Trying…Crud.

"I give," I say before swallowing the paper-covered confection. Hey, I've eaten worse things before so this was a cake-walk. I hear a deep chuckle from the person next to me.

"Hey, if you think you can do it then go right ahead!" I yell and shove one into his face. He merely shrugs, takes it, and throws it in his mouth. He watches me the whole time and I him. Then, a smirk comes onto his porcelain face.

And slowly, but surely, he pulls the red wrapper from between his lips with two fingers.

No. Frikkin. Way.

"Y-you!" I splutter. He just keeps smiling that I'm-so-good-and-you-know-it smirk while examining the small square of paper. "But I couldn't even do it!"

"You could do it. You just need someone to show you, like a good teacher."

"Oh really? And, pray tell, who could possibly teach me—" And before you could say Squall Leonhart, his warm lips were against mine. At that moment, I went brain-dead. Yes, I know I should be molesting the hot boy by now but he's just that good!

Then, it keeps going and I…start to kiss back. He breaks away too soon for my liking, but I don't pull him back 'cause he's already walking away.

"W-wait! I never got your name!" He turns around and gives me a breathtaking smile.

"Riku. The name's Riku." He dashes off into the shadows and vanishes. Riku, huh? Hold on! You mean to tell me that sex god was _the_ Riku?!

So after that surprising revelation, what do I do? Absolutely nothing. I just sit there, staring into the darkness feeling my cheeks heat up from the memory of his, _ahem,_ tutelage. I notice that the pack of starbursts are still in my hand and feel myself smile.

"'Juicy goodness', indeed."

**Fin**

* * *

I hope that I at least kept Yuffie in-character since it is from her point of view. Riku...I think I did a decent job. You like, hate, want to comment? You know what to do. 

Until next time,

WinglessSeraphim


End file.
